1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal connected to an external terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal. As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In recent years, functions capable of allowing the user to enter information using a touch input on the display unit and storing it in various formats such as images, text and the like have been performed. Accordingly, the user can easily store information in the mobile terminal.
However, when information is entered from the outside, the information being entered is generally displayed on the display unit and thus the information being entered may be exposed to others. Accordingly, there is a problem in which the user information is exposed to others.